My Fellow Campers
My Fellow Campers is a song sung in Guitar Saviors by Ezekiel. It is a parody of "Live Like You Were Dying" by Tim McGraw. Lyrics Ezekiel: Never understood how they could do it. With gusto, they were always for it, challenges that seemed foolish to say the least. They never let their team down, efforts that are renown Taking flak from the man, but they wouldn't be ceased. Asked them why did it, why didn't they just up and quit? But they couldn't, for their team they'd always try. ("Man, ya gonna die.") Watching them... They went kart driving, (Tyler races one of Joel's karts.) They went ninja long blade fightin', (Harold, with a headband, swinging a katana blade.) He went zero-point-half nude seconds on a moose with attitude. (Geoff being bucked off the moose with his pants at his ankles.) She lost her braces, (Beth gives a gleaming grin.) And they crossed bases, (Duncan and Courtney embrace.) And they sent their opponents a-flyin'. (Eva yanks Cody right off his feet in tug-o-war.) And I love these guys, they're my fellow campers, I just wish they weren't near dyin'. The ones that you wouldn't expect to, '' ''would always stick close to you. The ones that'd catch you over a pool of jellyfish And now it's time to enjoy this, Though it's not exactly bliss. But hey, friends like these are for what I wish. Though they scared me with a hook, And one doesn't know to cook, it's what they do And I wouldn't switch them. Because... They went prom dancin', (Geoff and Gwen seen at the fake prom contest.) They were cuff linked an' close to fightin' (Leshawna and Duncan, cuffed, snarling at each other.) They stuffed their face with food until they were about ready to puke. (Owen chugs down cockroach shot glasses.) And they ran faster, (Bridgette runs across the fire-shooting pathway.) And they cursed harder, (Lindsay lets Heather have it with a censored streak.) Cuz they gave it all and it's quite trying.'' (Gwen, Bridgette, and Beth during the torture challenge.) And I'm proud to know my fellow campers, I hope they don't die trying. I could feel my spirit life and I've gotta now agree To give it all that I can give it, because now I must commit, and this will hurt a bit... but it's too late to quit! Dodge brawlin', (Owen throws a ball at Harold, who dodges.) ''And I did some major butt-haulin (DJ pushes all the Killer Bass's canoes.) I had to talk to girls and I finally managed to get a clue! (Geoff goofs up with Bridgette / Geoff and Bridgette making out.) Almost met the reaper (Owen leaps the 1000-foot cliff.) But what was much sweeter (Ezekiel gives Heather a kiss.) Was when I could feel my heart a-flyin'. (All of the couples embrace.) So try to be like me and my fellow campers To try some death defyin' Will you stop your sighin' No make-up applyin' So live like you were dyin' Just please don't come out cryin'! Trivia *Zeke sung this song solo because Bridgette needed to sit out. Category:Songs Category:Parodies